


沙雕脑洞 没写完

by nioueyes



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 北极星王子迦尔纳寻星者 star seeker 藤丸立香





	沙雕脑洞 没写完

咖喱星球进行着旷日持久战争，一方是迦尔纳带领了甜咖喱派，另一方是阿周那带领的辣咖喱派。

藤丸立香刚结束星际跳跃，就看到一颗红白分明的星球。

肉眼可见红白交接处火光冲天，兵刃交接。

藤丸开出小型座舱在上空观摩了一会儿，发现白色阵营那边的大将挥着一根巨型枪，双眼会发出激光，战斗姿态十分野蛮。红色阵营的首领拿着弓箭十分优雅地瞄准，攻击，但是有时会搓出一只大光球砸过去，完了后会很神经质地单手遮眼大笑。

降落哪边都不是好选择。

看腻了的藤丸返回母舰。

“玛修，调出这个星球的资料，找出适合降落的地点”

“好的，前辈”

玛修是这架飞船搭载的AI，也是藤丸旅途的搭档。

“前辈，我们可以降落在一个叫酱瓜岛的中立地带，那里似乎没有咖喱的争端”

“什么鬼”藤丸翻了个白眼“不会是甜派和辣派的争端吧，然后作为配菜的酱瓜safe…这样无聊的星球吗？”

“正是如此。不愧是前辈”听起来是个可爱女孩子声音的AI轻快的回答。

“有够无聊。总之先去那什么酱瓜岛降落。明早起来再考虑飞船补给吧。发送外交文件和补给请求…呃…暂且双方都发吧”从驾驶座退出来的藤丸伸了个懒腰，“好累我先睡觉了玛修。再过5小时叫醒我”

“好的前辈，晚安”

5小时后

“前辈，早上好”

“已经到点了吗，玛修…”藤丸摇摇晃晃地从睡舱钻了出来。

“是的。虽然很想让前辈再睡一会儿，但是已经收到了了这个星球代表者的回复了。前辈请看”AI调出大屏幕，一个苍白的男人出现在影像里，“这是白咖喱王子迦尔纳殿下给的回复录像”

“哦，还挺帅，播放来看看”

“了解”

画面动了起来

“你好，寻星者，欢迎来到咖喱星球。我是白咖喱的首领，迦尔纳。补给的要求许可。准备完毕后立刻发送。”

画面结束。

“就这么完了？话有点少吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 写不下去了小王子童话脑上头x
> 
> 白咖喱就是印度甜咖喱，感觉就是超甜的坚果糊。  
> 红咖喱就是一般的咖喱，印度一般水准的辣。  
> 酱瓜其实是日本咖喱的配菜，中和一点都不辣但是日本人确觉得辣的丧病的咖喱（好拗口
> 
> 因为感觉无法展开恋爱事件放弃这个脑洞，over
> 
> ps 写是很久以前的写的，发出来是为了纪念昨天的汽车进入火星轨道，bgm可以是space oddity，或者awesome mix任意一首。  
> 特意又看了一遍星际特工开头，然后又不知不觉把它看完了（）


End file.
